


Amandiakko Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amandiakko, But hey they're not fourteen at least, Drabbles, F/F, So it's technically underage, That's what I'm dubbing this ot3, The girls are seventeen in this, This is basically going to be a collection of short interconnected pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Title may be changed when I decide to be more creative.] The Luna Nova girls are in their second to last year of high school. Amanda, Diana, and Akko are all dating each other, but nothing's ever easy for these young witches; especially romance. So enjoy some humor, fluff, and maybe smut if I get around to it.





	1. Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I watched the first LWA short film I thought "Hey, Diakko looks cute." Then I watched the second one, and realized Amakko was adorable as well. Throughout watching the anime, I eventually decided that a yuri lover shouldn't have to choose which ship she ships most. I will ship them all! Even if it does get messy. Here's the first little drabble I typed up. I hope it's cool and all that.

The professor droned on about some fourteenth century war that involved only the slightest bit of magical interference. Either many of these conflicts were the strikingly similar, or this lesson was a review from another class. Nevertheless, Amanda found it all too familiar to be interesting. _Besides_ , she reasoned, _if there’s a test or whatever, I’ll just steal Diana’s notes._

She took a moment to glance over at her girlfriend who was diligently jotting down every detail. It was a miracle Amanda was sitting next to her in the first place. Usually Diana was blocked off on both sides by gossiping goons. This term, however, the three had been separated. There was no one else brave enough to sit at Diana’s side. Therefore, Amanda had finally found an opening.

The redhead yawned quite loudly, earning an irate glare from Diana. “Don’t tell me you actually find this worthwhile” Amanda whispered.

“Every lesson is crucial to our education” Diana argued haughtily, returning to her notes. Only the slightest bit ticked, Amanda reached over and placed a hand on her girlfriend’s knee. Touching Diana in public had only stoked her anger in the past, yet this time around she didn’t show any discomfort or disdain.

Amanda arched a curious brow and continued to test the waters, sneaking her palm up the other’s smooth thigh. Perhaps Diana had been in need of physical contact, Amanda assumed. After all, the noblewoman had slept alone the previous night while Amanda and Akko were intertwined in the other bed.

She roamed further along the warm skin, squeezing as she reached the hem of Diana’s skirt. “Have you been lonely today, Dia?” Amanda asked lowly, lips nearly touching the other’s ear. Diana shivered, either from the intimate nickname or the breath suddenly fanning her, Amanda couldn’t tell.

“N-no” Diana murmured, momentarily losing her usual composure. Amanda lifted her girlfriend’s skirt slightly, slipping her fingers underneath. She was immediately very grateful that the large desks hid their laps from view. Dia still didn’t object, so Amanda gently touched the fabric of her underwear. She quickly found the bump of her clitoral hood, and considered pulling back the panties. _How far are you letting me take this?_ Amanda wondered, glancing down at Diana’s flushed face. The other student was paying just as close attention to the professor as she had previously. Well, at the very least she was pretending to.

Amanda pinched the small bud, wishing there wasn’t currently a fabric barrier between their skin. Diana gasped, then cut off her own breath as soon as she heard the soft noise. Amanda couldn’t resist chuckling, and used her free hand to tuck her cute girlfriend’s hair behind her ear. She leaned in and kissed her jaw, both teasing and apologetic.

“Miss O’Neil!” The professor exclaimed. Amanda straightened up and yanked her arm back to her own side. “Please, no PDA during class” she reprimanded.

Amanda nodded vigorously, doe-eyed with shock. The teacher had only seemed to notice the girl’s little kiss, rather than what was going on down below. The redhead could only sigh in relief, and distance herself further from Diana.

When the two students returned to their shared room later that afternoon, Diana still wouldn’t speak to her girlfriend. She was rather mortified at almost being caught. She couldn’t quite believe herself either. She was never that bold around anyone aside from her two roommates. _It must’ve been my lack of sleep_ , she thought firmly.

Akko greeted the two with the same puppy-like excitement as always, inquiring about how their day had been. Amanda hung by the doorway, the slightest bit guilty for endangering the honor student’s reputation.

“Akko, Amanda’s sleeping alone tonight” Diana informed immediately.

“Dia…” Amanda groaned, now feeling worse.

“I don’t need your back-talk, O’Neil” Diana snapped, grabbing Akko’s arm and dragging her confused girlfriend back out into the hall. “We’re going to get an early dinner. Meanwhile, you can ruminate on what you’ve done.”

Amanda nodded and hung her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, press the buttons below. Whichever buttons you prefer. I'll probably add more drabbles to this, because they're fun and rather simple. Oh, how I love non-time-consuming projects.


	2. Body and Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically just me venting about my own dysphoria. There will be brighter and fluffier chapters in the future.

Amanda did not always feel like a woman. Sure, on most days she enjoyed crossing her legs, batting her lashes, and twirling her skirt. And yes, on most days she would agree to Akko’s mini makeovers and Diana’s occasional style suggestions.

But there were also days when Amanda felt a disconnect between her body and mind. She would stare at her breasts in the bathroom mirror, turn every which way with a deepening frown. There were times when her body simply didn’t feel _right_. It took a long time for her to find the words to express this. She knew she wasn’t a man; she fully understood what it meant to be transgender. There were many trans witches at Luna Nova, after all. But she also understood that the term did not quite apply to her. Rather than feeling masculine on those off days, she felt… Like she didn’t belong to a gender.

So on the days when she felt wrong in her own body, she would pull her uniform skirt down lower. She’d tuck her usually vibrant and wild hair back shyly. She wasn’t the confident Amanda that her classmates had come to know.

Her girlfriends picked up on her discomfort soon enough, but didn’t pester her about it. It was only once Diana had caught Amanda scrutinizing herself that she finally sat her girlfriend down, seeking an explanation.

Amanda was anxious at first, unsure of how to put her thoughts and feelings into words. She couldn’t meet Diana’s eyes, stuttering and shifting about like a guilty child. Diana eventually grasped Amanda’s hand, an unusual warmth crossing her features. “Take your time. I’m listening” Diana said calmly.

Amanda got a bit choked up. She relaxed slightly at the comfort, and finally confessed her doubts with a shaking voice. Of course, neither had any immediate answers. Labels could be difficult. Diana had a hard-enough time figuring out she was gay, after all. Gender was a whole other ball park. But they took it step by step anyway.

Diana later explained the situation to Akko as best she could, and the latter was enthusiastic to help. Akko suggested Amanda get a chest binder for the days when her breasts felt and looked too prominent. Diana tried styling Amanda’s hair back, holding it in place with gel. They bought shorts for her to wear under her uniform skirts. And slowly, with every added piece, Amanda felt that disconnect between her mind and body shorten.

Although Amanda still didn’t know what to call herself, she had solutions for those days when the term “woman” didn’t quite apply. And that was okay. She learned it would only get better with time.


	3. Sharing is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have a stockpile of chapter ideas in my head. I just wish I had the motivation to write them all, lol. But here's another quick piece!

Akko grasped the hem of Diana’s shirt, breaking from their kiss momentarily to pull it up and over. Diana shifted against the mattress, helping Akko ease the item off. She yanked Akko back down, securing her this time with a hand on her waist.

It was currently a free period, and Diana knew she could afford to waste a bit of time. As long as her absence wouldn’t be marked, she was fine sneaking back to her room with her excited girlfriend.

Akko was quick to reach for Diana’s bra as well, already pushing things farther than the other had anticipated. But they were so caught up in the moment that Diana couldn’t find the will to say no. She lifted her arms as soon as Akko unclasped the bra, then took another momentary breath as soon as the restriction was gone.

Akko, even more enthused than usual, leaned down and began to kiss along her collarbone, further contributing to Diana’s ragged breath. She trailed down the blonde’s skin, between her breasts and across her soft stomach. She moved much too slowly, Diana noted, suspecting that Akko was intentionally teasing her.

Diana’s flare of irritation started to dwindle, however, when Akko reached her navel and promptly reached down to unzip her uniform skirt. When she pulled the fabric back, she halted altogether. Then, with the tone of a child who had just received a gift, exclaimed, “New panties!”

Diana frowned at the volume, but couldn’t resist the blush that rushed up along her neck, and eventually into her cheeks. Meanwhile, Akko reached across the comforter to find her previously discarded phone. She grinned while the screen lit to life, then snapped a picture of her new discovery.

“Wait” Diana demanded, quickly sitting up, “What are you doing?”

“Showing Amanda, obviously” Akko replied with ease. As Diana desperately reached out to snag the phone, Akko scooted out of arm’s length. She typed a quick caption, then sent the message. “She’s gonna love this.”

“She would’ve seen them at some point” Diana argued with a groan.

“Well yeah, but it’s always nice to share” Akko cheerily reasoned.

Amanda replied fairly swiftly, making Diana wonder if she was actually paying attention in class. She wouldn’t put it past the red-head to jump at the sight of any distraction. “Oh! She said the panties are cute” Akko relayed with that same wide smile. Diana’s blush reached her ears.

A second ping signaled a follow-up message, and Akko snorted in attempt to contain a laugh. “She also says sorry. Constanze might’ve caught a glimpse.” Then Diana immediately paled, embarrassment and fury welling up within in her.

“Akko!” She nearly screeched. The brunette was smart enough to run.


	4. Rude Americans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I forget that this is a thing that people actually read. Sorry. There'll be two chapters today, at least.

During Akko’s first midterms week at Luna Nova, she was sectioned off to complete a research project with Amanda O’Neil and Diana Cavendish. They not only had to write a paper on an uncommon magical creature; they had to create a life-like model of it as well.

Akko had already interacted with Diana enough to form a negative opinion of the heiress. Amanda was more or less a mystery to her at that point, however. She’d heard of the red-head’s shenanigans, but hadn’t yet witnessed one first-hand.

One thing that Akko learned right away was that her two assigned partners did not get along. In fact, some could call them bitter rivals. They were a half hour into their first collaborative session, and they still couldn’t agree on which creature to pick.

“Stone golems!” Amanda shouted for the third time. “They’re simple in design, and there’s enough information on them to make the research easy!”

“I’m not looking for an easy grade, Amanda. Some of us actually want to impress our teachers by using, oh you know, _critical thought_!” She shot back haughtily. “Therefore, African pixies are the clear choice. They have advanced micro-societies, and interesting migration patterns. My great uncle spent two decades studying them.” She crossed her arms and raised her chin.

Meanwhile, Akko rested her head against the desk, feeling as if entire years had been drained from her lifespan. Akko had suggested zombies early on, but had been shot down by both for two separate reasons. According to Diana they were too “uncivilized,” and Amanda simply called them gross.

“Why don’t you two duel, and then the winner picks?” Akko joked, hoping it would ease the tension. The result was entirely contrary to that, however.

“What a wonderful idea” Diana latched on, eyes glimmering with a terrifying determination.

“Uh, I didn’t mean-” The brunette quickly tried to correct.

“Actually, that’s something me and the Queen Bitch can agree on” Amanda added, much too enthusiastically.

Diana’s face contorted into a deep scowl. “Excuse me? I always knew Americans were rude, but you’re a whole new level of unpleasant” she retorted.

“Oh, shut up, you dainty Brit!”

“Wait, wait, wait” Akko loudly rambled, pushing herself up against the table in an attempt to get between the two. “I thought Amanda was Irish?”

Their expressions of distaste faded into a mirrored confusion. “What?” Amanda muttered.

“I mean, you’re ginger, and your surname…” Akko trailed off, questioning her own logic at this point.

“I don’t have an Irish accent” Amanda reminded, voice laced with disbelief.

“Wait” Diana interjected, brows furrowed, “You know what different accents sound like, right?” There was a long pause following. Akko’s face grew increasingly flushed. “Do we sound the same to you?”

“Sort of? I don’t know!” Akko replied with embarrassment. “English isn’t my first language, okay?”

“Clearly” Diana murmured, rolling her eyes. Amanda snorted with dry humor.

“So…” Akko ventured after a pause, “If you’re American, Amanda, does that mean you’re gay?”

She stared at the Japanese girl in amazement, probably pondering if she was real, and if that was an inquiry she’d really just heard.

“Oh my God” Diana breathed, covering her mouth before she could laugh.

Amanda had to shake her shock off to reply. “Akko, not all Americans are gay. I don’t know what’s up with Japan, and why that was an assumption-”

“If I’m interpreting this right” Diana interjected, voice wavering with restrained giggles, “Wouldn’t England be the gay country? We’ve had marriage equality longer than the States. And we tend not to shoot men for holding hands.”

Akko’s face went entirely red. “I-it just made sense in my head. Sorry, Amanda. I guess I should work on not making assumptions about foreigners.”

“Technically you’re the foreigner now” Diana corrected under her breath.

Amanda chuckled awkwardly. “It’s fine. Because actually, uh, I am gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I learned that Amanda is American. And honestly, it makes too much sense.


	5. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for an ot3 origin chapter. There'll eventually be one about how Akko and Amanda got together.

Diana stifled another irritated groan as the shuffling of books continued. She was in the library attempting to finish an essay. She had been alone for one whole, glorious hour. It was supposed to be a quiet and unoccupied study spot. It was nearing midnight, after all. Then loud Amanda O’Neil waltzed in and began sifting through the shelves. She probably wasn’t even sure what she was looking for, Diana guessed.

“Don’t you have better things to do aside from disturbing me?” Diana sighed, glancing up from her heavy tome on teleportation magic to glare at the other student.

Amanda climbed down from the tall, creaking ladder. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” she said innocently. “I’m only ever considerate of you and your studies, Princess Diana.”

Diana bit the inside of her cheek, too irked for an immediate response.

“Actually, though, now that I know I have your attention…” She trailed off suggestively, leaning against the bookshelf. “I’m looking for something on the origin of the European broom tournaments.”

“You’ve been looking in all the wrong sections.” Diana reluctantly stood. “Will you leave faster if I show you where the history of competitive broom flight is located?”

“Well, yeah. I doubt I’ll ever be able to find it on my own. This place is too massive.”

“Have you ever consulted the library map?” Diana inquired, leading the two toward the back. They went up a short set of stairs to the raised level, then took a right.

“There’s a map?” Amanda asked, genuinely surprised.

“You really are an idiot” Diana mumbled.

When they reached the very back, Diana pulled over a nearby latter. She climbed up and began peering at the rows of old, dusty books. She had an idea of where it would be. It was only a matter or narrowing down the precise text. It took her a few more minutes to pinpoint what she’d been searching for. She was both shocked and thankful that Amanda had managed to remain silent.

Diana descended the steps, brandishing her find. Amanda took it, eyes wide with amazement. “You really know this place top to bottom.”

“I volunteered here last summer” Diana informed with a shrug, leaning back against the shelf as Amanda continued to examine the book.

“Thanks, Dia” Amanda said suddenly, taking the other by surprise. “You saved me at least another two hours” she confessed with a laugh.

The sound sent a faint flush to Diana’s cheeks, and she quickly averted her gaze, hoping her companion wouldn’t notice. “Well, I guess you can go hang out with Akko now” she stiffly replied.

“Huh?”

“I’m assuming that’s what new couples do on Friday nights. They spend time with each other” Diana swiftly explained, almost stumbling over her own words. It felt odd referring to them as a couple. It wasn’t like Diana had any right to be opposed to them getting together. After all, they were a good match. Akko kept Amanda grounded, and Amanda helped Akko with her magic. Besides, they’d always gotten up to trouble together. Them dating didn’t make any difference in that lane.

Yet Diana still felt a twinge in her chest at the mere thought of the two.

“Are you jealous?” Amanda suggested, entirely serious.

Diana could only gape. She sank back, wishing the library would just consume her. Because honestly, she didn’t have an answer. _Jealous? Of who? And why?_ She thought, thoroughly confused by her own feelings.

“I-I don’t like Akko” she blurted before she could sort out her mind.

Amanda chuckled. “Alright. I was actually going to ask if you liked me.”

Diana spluttered. “You? You’re… You’re my polar opposite. Why in the world would I be interested in _you_ , O’Neil?”

“Well, you blush when I get really close” she pointed out, stepping nearer to prove her point. “And you’re always looking at me-”

“Because you’re obnoxious.”

“Sure, but this is a magical academy. There are literally hundreds of exciting things that you could be looking at otherwise.”

“You’re the one who consistently tries to get my attention.”

“Maybe you’re just fun to tease.”

“You’re too big of a flirt, Amanda.”

“I’m a lesbian in an all-girls academy. How else am I supposed to entertain myself?”

“You have a girlfriend” Diana reminded all too pointedly, now realizing only a few inches separated the two.

Amanda paused, but not out of regret, or even hesitance. She seemed a bit confused. “I thought you knew our relationship was open.”

Diana furrowed her brows. “Wait, what?”

“I mean, Akko and I have fun together. But it’s really not exclusive. I’m not the only one who flirts with other girls. Who flirts with _you_.” She took another moment to speak, a chuckle breaking our combined silence. “You’re kinda dense, Diana. I figured you’d notice how hard Akko tries to impress you. She really likes you.”

Diana’s breath caught in her throat. For almost a year now, she’d simply assumed that Akko wanted to be her rival. She repeatedly picked fights, and any time the Japanese student succeeded in her magic endeavors, she tried to shove it into Diana’s face. Or maybe… She was actually showing off her improvements rather than trying to one-up Diana? The heiress was suddenly very perplexed.

“I’d assumed you were flirting back, but you did just say that you don’t like Akko” Amanda quietly continued.

“I lied” Diana breathed. “My feelings are just really jumbled up right now. I’ve never liked two people at once before. At least, not this intensely. So I guess I interpreted my own emotions wrong. But even now, this is all a lot.”

“Is this your complex way of saying that you _are_ interested in me?” Amanda teased.

To be fair, Amanda had her charms. She was spontaneous and fun and everything that Diana wasn’t allowed to be. Her bright hair even reflected her personality. And Diana would be lying if she didn’t admit how physically attracted she was to the American. She caught herself desiring to touch her, if only briefly, more than once. But the thoughts were never entertained further than that. They were two very different people, and their backgrounds made them clash even more. Yet Diana’s heart still ached at how the sunlight would make Amanda’s hair shimmer orange and gold. And sure, maybe she did wish she could join those late-night broom rides that Amanda took Akko on…

Diana tried to shake off those intrusive thoughts, instead focusing on Amanda’s superior tone. She repeated the phrase over in her head a couple times. The red-head definitely knew how to rile her up.

“Y’know, I was starting to warm up to all this, yet you still managed to irritate me” Diana responded bluntly.

“Oh damn, I really do have terrible timing” Amanda murmured with a subtle smile. “Well, maybe I should leave you with something to consider” she mused to herself, glancing away to feign deep thought. “Ah, I have an idea.”

Diana watched her with confusion. What could her idea be? To invite Diana into her and Akko’s gay festivities? _I mean, sure, Akko has a cute smile, and I don’t always mind how loud she is. Her long hair looks so soft, too. It’d be nice to finally run my fingers through it…_

Diana had to separate herself from her own mental distractions once again. After another moment, she tried to voice the beginning a concern, when she was promptly cut off by Amanda’s lips against her own.

Diana could count the amount of times she’d kissed a girl on one hand at that point in her life. And with that small amount of experience, she could easily say that the moment she shared with Amanda was the most enjoyable thus far.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she leaned into the kiss. She was slow to respond, and much too reluctant to let Amanda pull away. It took Diana a few seconds to catch her breath and reel in her mess of emotions. By the time she’d regained a semblance of composure, however, Amanda was already walking away.

“See you around, Dia!” The student exclaimed in farewell, heading back toward the other end of the library. All Diana could do was touch her lips, and wonder what the hell had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'd sell my soul to kiss Amanda.


End file.
